polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
SPQRball
Ancient Romeball |nativename = Roma Antiquapila Μπάλα Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία |image = Great SPQRball.png |government = Kingdom (753 BC-509 BC) Republic (509 BC-27 BC) Empire (27 BC-476 AD) |capital = Romeball |personality = Militarist, centrist |language = Latin Greek |religion = Hellenismball (First) Chalcedonismball (Second) |friends = Ancient Greeceball Ptolemaic Egyptball Byzantineball vassals |enemies = Main Rival Carthageball Xiongnu confederacyball Germaniaball Gaulball Daciaball Parthiaball Ostrogothic Kingdomball |likes = Greek culture, the song "Now We Are Free" (from the movie Gladiator) |hates = Disorder, Barbarians and division |founded = 753 BC |ended = 476 BC |onlypredecessor = Alba Longaball |successor = Western Roman Empireball Byzantineball |bork = Caesar, Caesar|intospace = No. But can into the most glorious and technologically advanced empire at its time.|reality = The Senate and the People of Rome/Senatus Populusque Romanus/H Σύγκλητος και ο Λαός της Ρώμης|type = Militaristic Empire|food = Barbarians|status = Dead...for now...but I shall return...|notes = Is imperialistic|onlysuccessor = Byzantineball|nexticon = Byzantine|caption = I am the great SPQR!}} Ancient Romeball, also known as Roman Empireball, SPQRball, Roman Republicball and Roman Kingdomball was the mightiest Classical Age European empire. It spoke Latin and hated almost any neighbour they had. Their army was one of the best in the Antiquity, but they couldn't defend against people with pointy sticks. History Foundation Legend says that after Troyball got destroyed, Aeneas and some exiles went into Latium and founded Alba Longaball. Then, from Alba Longaball, Romulus and Remus founded Romeball and thus Ancient Rome was born. Meanwhile, Southern Italy was getting settled by Ancient Greeceball, Carthageball and Phoeniciaball while Northern part was mainly inhabited by Gaulish tribes. Roman Kingdom and Republic Ancient Romeball born as a kingdom ruled by Sabines and Etruscan kings. During this period, Ancient Romeball slowly conquered all Central Italy. After the last king got exiled from the city, Etruscanball got in a war against Ancient Romeball. The result was the acquisition of Etruria by the Romans. Meanwhile, various wars against Magna Graeciaball and Greek Syracuseball lead Ancient Romeball to control almost all the Italian peninsula. Ancient Romeball, then, became a republic where two co-leaders where elected for a year only. During this period the various Punic Wars and the expansion against Gaulball lead Ancient Romeball to became the dominating power of the Ancient Known World. Daciaball and Ancient Greeceball were annexed too during this period. But in the Third Century CE, Ancient Romeball was pretty instable and Gallic Empireball and Palmyrene Empireball managed to seceede for a bit. During the First Century BC, the republican government was highly corrupted and so the Principality was instituted. The Principality became known as Empire only later. Meanwhile, Ancient Romeball managed to annex Herodiancube, Bosporan Kingdomball and Ancient Armeniaball and to partially defeat Parthiaball. Christianism and death As we all know, in 33 AD Jesus Christ died and thus Christianism born. Firstly, Ancient Romeball persecuted it due to Hellenismball being the main religion but in the Fourth Century, Ancient Romeball converted to Chalcedonismball. During this period, the Empire got splitted into Western Roman Empireball and Eastern Roman Empireball to reduce the Germanic migrants that were threatening to destroy the Empire, what they lately did in 476 with Western Roman Empireball. Byzantineball, instead, survived until 1453 when Ottomanball finally conquered the last Roman city. Constantinople Relationships Family * Alba Longaball - My main parent * Ancient Greeceball - My mentor. * Byzantineball - Son, but unfortunately he does not like the Latin language and decided that he would speak only the Greek language, but this is because of his teacher, Ancient Greeceball * Western Roman Empireball: Son, He unlike his brother likes the Latin language and speaks it, many of my grandkids speak there own type of Latin, good job son. Legacy * Greeceball: The son of Byzantineball. The smartest grandchild ... but don't like Latin (this is because of his father). He is currently in debt but he'll recover soon. Latin blood stronk although he is not technically Latin ... only greek. He was of first to remove kebab and he has good food, most notably gyros! * Italyball: The son of Western Roman Empireball. Dumb, yet grandchild. He created his own version of the Latin language... the Italian language. He has great cuisine, just like me! His food is of international recognition, especially pizza and pasta, and his clay is rich in my history having inherited the Italian Peninsula where my capital Romeball and most of my history happened. * Franceball: My another Grandchild. She is sister of Italyball. Also created her own version of the Latin language... the French language. She has great culture, just like me! She is the most visited countryball in the world, truly a pillar of civilization like I was a pillar of civilization in the ancient world! Her food is also well known: baguette, croissant. Just like me she cannot decide between Empire or Republic. In the end she settled for Republic while I settled for Empire. * Romaniaball: My eastern european grandchild. He speaks her own version of latin, Romanian. He is the brother of Franceball, Italyball and cousin of Greeceball. He has great corruption, just like me! umm... ok.. that's not good.. He is the closest in grammar to me! preserving certain features of Vulgar Latin that other Romance languages lost, such as three genders (Masculine, Feminine and Neuter) and all six Latin cases. His food is mostly traditional but good: mici, mămăligă. * Sardiniaball: He is Italy's younger brother and is my grandchildren that I am interested in. I am interested in the language he speaks... it's close to Latin, the language that I used to speak. Grandson, I applaud you for keeping a language that is almost close to mine even though it has been extinct. Hope you get along with your brothers and sisters. * Spainball and Portugalball: Born during the threesome between Western Roman Empireball, Gauls and Visigoths. Also speaks their own version of Latin... the Spanish and Portuguese language. They had great empires, just like me! Because of them I have great legacy under the form of most spoken languages in South America! They also have great food just like me and their sisters! Paella, Tapas, Tortilla for Spainball. Bacalhau, Broa de Avintes for Portugalball *South American countryballs - Great grandchildren, sons of Spainball and Portugalball. Latin yet lives! *Mexico and Central American countries - Great grandchildren, sons of Spainball. *Philippinesball - (Not) biological but great grandchild (adopted) by Spainball. Friends * Ancient Greeceball - It's complicated. * Ptolemaic Egyptball - Somehow friend. * Ancient Armeniaball - Vassal. * Byzantineball - Orthodox Successor. Unfortunatly he does not like Latin. Enemies * Germaniaball: Filthy migrants * Gaulball: Barbarians * Daciaball: Stupid heretics * Sassanidball: Was of my greatest rival back then. * Carthageball: Worst rival ever * Parthiaball: Biggest barbarian known How to draw # Draw a circle filled with red # Draw SPQR in the middle using gold and add a laurel wreath of the same color # Draw eyes and you're finished # Recommended, but not necessary, draw a galea or a laurel wreath Gallery Facebook Page *Facebook page }} Category:Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Empire Category:Catholic Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Red Yellow Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Georgiaball Category:Germanyball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Jordanball Category:Vaticanball Category:Kosovoball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Transnistriaball Category:Monacoball Category:Montenegroball Category:Moroccoball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Spainball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:UKball Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbajianball Category:Belgiumball Category:Cyprusball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Guernseyball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Jerseyball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Maltaball Category:Netherlandsball Category:San Marinoball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Palestineball Category:Syriaball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Balkans Category:Africa Category:North Italy Category:South Italy Category:Pagan Category:Christian Category:Abbreviated name Category:Former Republic Category:Theocracy Category:Roman Catholic Category:Hellenism Category:Tyranny Category:Dictatorship Category:Strong